


Stuck in zero gravity

by 101WendySwan101



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WendySwan101/pseuds/101WendySwan101
Summary: Hey, guy's this is my second story and I hope that you gravity fall fans enjoy this, including you BillDip lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story giys and if there are any topics or ideas that tou guys can give me then please do.

                  Chapter 1

 

Dipper/Narrator: I kept on running,  my breath escaping me with each step that I take, panting and thinking [ why won't he just leave me alone and screw up someone else's life ] and then I heard a voice of laughter that trickled down my spine and sent a shiver throughout my bones, then I heard someone or                    s o m e t h i n g whispered into my ear," Bye bye Pine tree " then I passed out.

 _Wake up,_ that voice was formed in a(n) echo, pierced into my ears, ringing in my head.Then I felt my face being samcked, by then that woken me up and saw Mabel my sister on top of me.

Mabel:(blushing crazy when she realized she's sitting on his lap) Sorry I ( gets off of Dipper )

Dipper: Nah, it's ok.

Mabel: So, are going to tell me why I found lying out here in the forest all by yourself.

Dipper:  _I have no problem telling Mabel what I was doing here in the forest but she's probably going to laugh_. I was walking around here in the forest then I saw Bill and then I started running and when I thought I was out of his range he whispered something to me and then I passed out.

Mabel: ( trying not to laugh ) Dipper, I,i

Dipper: It's okay go ahead and laugh.

( Mabel dropped to the ground and started laughing crazy )

10 minutes later

Dipper: You done.

Mabel:( out if breath ) Yeah. So you ready to head back to the mystery shack.

Dipper: Yeah, lets go

Dipper/ Narrtor: When we started walking I hear laughing.

Dipper: I thought you said you were done laughing ( turned around ).

Mabel: That wasn't me. ( hears laughing )

Dipper: Oh no ( sees a shadow behind Mabel)( grabs her hand and yells ) Mabel run!

???: You can't escape me. I always get what I want. 

 

 

        To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys that I have not posted lately and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2 

 

???: You can't escape me. I always get what I want. 

Dipper: Mabel, run!

( running through out the forest )

Dipper: We're almost out!

( Mabel trips and falls on a tree root ) 

Mabel: Dipper just go I'll be fine, its you who he's after. 

Dipper: Come on Mabel, this is not the time nor place to act like a hero, come on take my hand, I can carry you back.

Mabel: I will just slow you down, you're almost out of the forest, just leave me here,

???: I found you! ( laughs ) 

Dipper: Come on out and show yourself.

Bill: Well alright then ( appears next to Mabel and has a dagger to her thoart ) Dipper, let's make a deal.

Dipper: Leave Mabel alone!

Bill: I think I like it when you yell, you got this fire in your eyes, this anger waiting to pounce right at me. It's adorable.

Mabel: Dipper just go, I'll be ok.

Bill: No you won't. ( cuts Mabel's face with dagger ) Now you know that I'm serious, lets make a deal.

Dipper: I'm listening.

Bill: Good, so I'll let Shooting Star  go since she strikes me no interest what so ever.

Mabel: Hey!....I'm offended.

Bill: Like I was saying, I'll let her go, if.

Dipper: If?

Bill: If you come with me.

Dipper: So a(n) eye for a eye.

Bill: So Pine tree, deal or no deal?

 

 

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in so long, I have been sick, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any story ideas then please tell me

Chapter 3 

 

Bill: So Pine Tree, do we have a deal?

Dipper: You let her go.

Bill: Yah, that's how these type of things work. So is it a yes or no.

Mabel: Dipper, why the hell are you still here, just leave. 

Dipper: ( looks at Mabel ) I'm so sorry Mabel. Bill, you have a deal.

Bill: A deal is a deal.

[ A swarm of black smoke engulfed Dipper ]

Bill: Bye Shooting Star, I hope to see you again. ( Bill disappears )

Mabel: Damn it!

 

_The next day_

 

???: Pine Tree, wake up.... I said wake up! (smacks Dipper in the face )

Dipper: Ow, what was that for ( rubs his cheek ) and who are you?

Bill: It's me Bill, it's just that you have never seen me in my real form.

Dipper: What the hell.....

 

To be countied

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm am so sorry that I have been M.I.A. and have posted for long time, I hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

 

Dipper: What the hell? Your not Bill. Bill looks like a triangle, while you look like a human being. 

Bill: It is me damn it!( smacks Dipper on the face ). Like I said this is my real form, when I'm in your wolrd I look that awesome ,okay.

Dipper: Where are we?

Bill: In my Castle.

[ The Castle looks like the one in Weirdmageddon ] 

Dipper: Whoa.

Bill: Do whatever you want, but if you try to escape, Shooting Star is going to die. Got it?

Dipper: Yeah but one quick question?

Bill: What is it?

Dipper: Why exactly did you bring me here?

Bill: ( blushes so much it looks like he's bleeding from his face )( stutters ) 


	5. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news guys

Hey guys as you can see, the title of this chapter says bad news well.... the truth is that I can't use this website anymore for uploading stories, but I'm allowed to use wattpad and my user is Wendy_Swan, so I'm trying to wirte stories but it doesn't feel the same, thank you if you ever left a kudos on my stories but this is the end of my profile, the reason why I been M.I.A before this is because I had a bunch of homework and school started and I got hit in the face with being sick, If you want more info ho on my other story 


	6. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news guys

Hey guys as you can see, the title of this chapter says bad news well.... the truth is that I can't use this website anymore for uploading stories, but I'm allowed to use wattpad and my user is Wendy_Swan, so I'm trying to wirte stories but it doesn't feel the same, thank you if you ever left a kudos on my stories but this is the end of my profile, the reason why I been M.I.A before this is because I had a bunch of homework and school started and I got hit in the face with being sick 


End file.
